Kirk and Spock's Epic Adventures!
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: A collection of ficlets pertaining to Kirk and Spock's evolving friendship into something more. K/S preslash, K/S slash. Ch. 12 - Spock catches Kirk watching a very special vid from 2013.
1. The One Where Spock Apologizes

Disclaimer: Kirk and Spock belong to Gene Roddenberry and the updated versions belong J.J. Abrams. They're not mine!

A/N: So I've decided to write a series of oneshots less than 2000 words each. I need to practice condensing my writing when I need to, and this is the way I'm going to accomplish that! This will include "deleted scenes", fluff, angst, humor, just anything that comes to mind. And now, without further ado, I bring you…

_Kirk and Spock's Epic Adventures!_

Chapter 1: Apology

.~.

_U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701_

_Stardate 2258.6 _

James T. Kirk sighed with relief when his chronometer informed him that Alpha shift had ended. The day's reports had been signed, his captain's log had been updated, and he managed to keep the flagship in one piece. All in a day's work for a Starfleet captain.

Except Jim wasn't quite used to the routine yet, as it was only his first day as officially being captain. He could just hear Bones thanking the heavens for the miracle that Jim hadn't screwed things up on his first day. Personally, he'd have to agree with the doctor – he was just as surprised as everyone else that he lasted the entire day without making a major mistake. However, according to his First, he was performing quite adequately, which was high praise from a Vulcan. Once Jim had heard that, he knew that this mission would turn out fine, now that he knew he could count on Spock's support in a crisis. When they weren't completely pissed at each other, they made a pretty awesome team.

Walking towards the turbolift, Kirk was thinking about what he would do with his free time. He could re-read one of his antique novels, go to Sickbay and pester Bones, or perhaps catch up on personnel paperwork. What he didn't count on was another option being made available to him.

"Captain, might I have a word with you?"

Kirk would recognize that mildly condescending voice anywhere. He turned around to face his co-worker.

"Certainly, Mr. Spock. Shall we talk in my quarters?"

"That would be most satisfactory."

Spock matched his stride as they entered the turbolift and descended to the correct level. Jim keyed in the code to his quarters and invited the Vulcan in. They'd barely gotten comfortable before Kirk's mouth ran away with him.

"What's this all about?" Did I break a regulation?" He winced. "God, I tried to be careful, I really did, but sometimes I just can't seem to-"

"Jim." The young captain looked up at his First, gracing him with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah?"

"I did not come here to berate your performance - quite the opposite."

"Really? Huh." Kirk smiled. "Okay, then! What's on your mind?"

"On my mind?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind. What did you want to tell me?" The Vulcan straightened in his chair.

"I must apologize for my behavior during the _Kobayashi Maru_ trial."

"Spock, that's not necessar-"

"I insist." Kirk gave no further argument, just folded his arms across his chest and listened. Spock cleared his throat and continued,

"It was not logical for me to mention the death of your father during the trial. Afterwards, I realized that both of us have been compared to our fathers for the duration of our lives. It is not an easy burden to bear."

"No, it isn't," Kirk said softly, watching the Vulcan fidget in his chair.

"I must admit that I did wish to humiliate you, but only because I was intimidated by your genius. I had assured Starfleet Command that the test was unbeatable, and yet you found a way."

"I always try to find a way. I just couldn't let it go, I had to prove there's no such thing as a no-win scenario. It's part of who I am." Kirk pleaded his case with his haunted blue eyes.

"I know that now. I am afraid I greatly misjudged you that day."

"Don't sweat it." Kirk smiled at the Vulcan. "I don't always give the best first impressions, but it's something I've been working on since I'll have to play diplomat on our missions."

Spock didn't even register Jim's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Jim, what I did was un-Vulcan," he said quietly. "I am ashamed that I verbally wounded you in the way that you wounded me on the bridge." Kirk waved him off.

"It's fine-"

"It is _not_ 'fine'," Spock interrupted. "You had a pertinent reason to insult my mother; you did so to take command and save all of our lives. I did not have any plausible reason to insult your father. My reasons were purely selfish, as I now know your 'solution' to the test was not a personal attack. Also, I was reveling in my position as a graduate. I humbly ask your forgiveness."

"You have it," came the immediate response.

Spock shook his head.

"I must ask that you place me in the brig, or assign another punishment as you see fit."

"I'm not going to do that." His captain said firmly. "Spock, we all make mistakes."

"Perhaps humans do. Vulcans do not."

"Oh, pul-leeze." Jim rolled his eyes. "I know that Vulcans aren't perfect."

"How do you know this?" Spock's surprise shone in his dark eyes.

"Let's just say I have… _inside_ information." Jim winked at him, wondering what this Spock would think if he knew his captain had been inside Ambassador Spock's mind. "But that doesn't matter. Do you really want me to punish you?"

"Yes."

Jim tried not to let his mind sink into the gutter, but failed miserably. He steeled himself, this was _Spock_ after all, not some pretty little hussy he'd picked up at a bar. Besides, those were not appropriate thoughts for a captain to be having. But when had that ever stopped him before?

"Fine. If that's the way you want it." Kirk shrugged. "You are hereby sentenced to play chess with me three times a week for a month. If you don't like it, tough. You asked for it." The Vulcan blinked in surprise.

"Chess, Captain?

"Yep. I heard you were Grandmaster back at the Academy and I'd love for you to teach me some of your techniques."

"I did not know you played, Jim." Spock's voice softened.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Jim gazed at him unflinchingly. Spock turned away, as his captain's stare was mildly unnerving.

"I will accept your terms, although I believe the punishment does not fit the crime." His captain chuckled.

"Having to spend a lot of time stuck in a room with just me for company? That would be a terrible punishment for some people." Spock knew that Kirk meant that to come off as a joke, but he couldn't help reading in to the comment. What if Jim really felt that way? He resolved to be extra protective of his captain.

"It is more of a reward than a punishment for me," he clarified.

"Spock, you flatter me." Kirk winked at him. "Well, unless there's something else you need to tell me, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night for our first game." Spock gave him a terse nod.

"I shall not forget. I hope your sleep cycle is restful."

"You too." Jim graced his First with one of his alluring smiles. "G'night, Spock." His captain lightly patted Spock on the arm as he brushed past him.

"Good night, Jim," the Vulcan whispered.

As he returned to his quarters, he recalled what the elder Spock had recently told him. Until know, he'd believed that Ambassador Spock had been going senile. However, the events of today had convinced him otherwise. Perhaps his counterpart was correct about Kirk after all! Perhaps Spock's friendship with Kirk_ would_ define him, in a way he could not yet imagine.

End

A/N: How'd I do? There's been so many fics where Kirk apologizes for baiting Spock, but I think it is an unnecessary action. He only did it to save everyone's lives, including Spock's. Of course, Jim would think it was important to apologize anyway. BUT. I've yet to read many fics where Spock apologizes for his dig at George Kirk during the trial. I thought this was a good "deleted scene" from the movie.

More to come later!

A/N: Be sure to check out my new Dr. McCoy - Owner's Guide! The link's on my profile. I also have Owner's Guides for Kirk and Spock.


	2. The One With The Poop

Disclaimer: Kirk and Spock belong to Gene Roddenberry and the updated versions belong J.J. Abrams. They're not mine!

A/N: Spock battles his fear of poop with Jim's help, with a little H/C thrown in. Not crackfic, believe it or not. I want to dedicate this one to LalaZee on Livejournal for writing a fic that reminded me how important it is to include the everyday stuff that Kirk and Spock have to deal with while maintaining a good relationship.

Also, have you noticed that in stories, the characters NEVER HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM? It's weird, right? Sure, that stuff's boring, but imagine if the Enterprise crew went through the events of the Nero incident without taking pee breaks... they never would've beaten Nero because they would've been too distracted thinking about when was the next time they could go to the bathroom. Well, in this story, the bathroom is the main focus of the story. SO THERE. Haha.

_Kirk and Spock's Epic Adventures!_

Chapter 2: The One With The Poop

.~.

_U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701_

_Stardate 2260.1_

"_Ahhhhhhh!"_

Captain Kirk awoke with a start, abruptly yanked from dreamland by an unnaturally high-pitched scream. His mind link alerted him it was his First Officer who screamed, but he sincerely doubted that. Perhaps it was malfunctioning? It was not in his bondmate's nature to scream unless it was an emergency.

"Spock! I'm coming!"

Jim leapt out of their shared king-size bed and bolted in the direction of the scream, which came from their bathroom. He flung open the opaque door to reveal a sight that would both repulse and amuse him for the rest of his life.

Standing before him was a very frightened, visibly shaking Vulcan. It was almost like he was having a seizure, yet their mind link told Jim there was nothing physically wrong with him. Spock's eyes were tightly closed, his fists were clenched at his sides, and his cheeks were the darkest green Jim had ever seen them. The rank smell assaulted Jim's nose as he realized his uniformed t'hy'la was drenched in feces. So were the bathroom mirror, the sink, and the tile floor. It was as if someone had just blended old-fashioned chunky chocolate milk and had forgotten to put the blender top on. Poop was splattered everywhere!

A spike of embarrassment could be felt through the bond, from Spock's end. This confused Jim, as he'd seen Spock in many worse situations before. Compared to Pon Farr, a little poop was a walk in the park!

"Jim… help!" Was all that Spock could choke out.

Kirk quickly figured out what had happened. The automatic toilet must've blown a circuit and when Spock flushed after relieving himself, it had all gone to hell. It only took him a split second to make a decision. The captain of the _Enterprise_ was known for his quick thinking, and this incident was no exception. Now Jim knew how much Vulcans hated wasting water, but pushing his bondmate into the shower seemed like the most logical option at the moment.

"Take my hand." Jim grabbed Spock's feces-laden hand and pulled. He pushed his mild discomfort aside, after all, he wasn't the one who was covered in poop! In the back of his mind, he noted that it was strange he was trying to coax a fully-clothed Spock into the shower, but pushed it aside. Spock needed him to focus.

Helping his Vulcan stumble into the shower, Jim jumped in after him and closed the door behind him. Still holding on to Spock, he proceeded to crank the water as hot as he could stand. There was no reason for Spock to be miserable _and_ cold! The warm water soon worked its magic and most of the feces disappeared down the drain.

However, Spock was still seizing and clinging to Jim. Now Kirk began to worry. He'd solved the problem, but his Vulcan was still acting, dare he think it, illogically. His mate couldn't even stand up on his own!

Kirk decided to give telepathy a try. He wanted to know exactly what was going through his Vulcan's head, so he could know how to aid him.

//Spock, calm down!// Kirk projected. //It's just crap. I'll have it off you soon.// Jim tried to soothe his trembling bondmate through their bond but it didn't do much good. Spock still hadn't opened his eyes, but he managed to respond.

//Remove it from my person immediately!// Jim felt Spock's underlying panic.

//Relax! Why are you acting like this?//

//I do not believe this is the best time to inform you of this, but I suffer from coprophobia, the fear of-//

//I know what it means!// Jim interrupted. //Damn, Spock. I knew you were a little OCD but not this OCD! Why didn't you tell me before?//

//I must ask that we conduct that conversation at a later time.// Spock's energy was coiled, almost ready to spring. //Please remove the offending substance before I lose control of my emotions.//

//Right.// Kirk was suddenly all business. He could step into his 'captain's role' quicker than a wink of an eye. //Can you stand without my assistance?//

//Affirmative.//

Jim reached for a scrub brush and gently rubbed down his bondmate's uniformed back. He grabbed the shampoo, dumped a huge glob in Spock's hair, and massaged his bondmate's scalp. With the help of a washcloth, Jim carefully washed the Vulcan's sensitive hands, face, and ears. Thanks to the hot water, the poop that was left melted right off Spock and trickled down the drain. The smell, however, remained.

As the process came to an end, the thoroughly-drenched Spock finally began to relax. He opened his eyes to find a bemused Jim staring at him.

"Hey, beautiful. You okay?" He reached for Spock's hand, but the Vulcan snatched it away.

"I was just covered in feces. How would you feel?" Was the tight-lipped remark. Jim just shook his head. Spock was acting like he'd just been through an ordeal, not had a little poop mishap. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, but knew it wasn't a good idea now, when Spock was in one of his 'moods'.

"You have got to stop ruining our uniforms," Kirk teased as they both stripped down to their underwear and threw the offending garment down the disposal chute. This did not even garner a sarcastic remark.

"Do you need some time alone?" Kirk asked cautiously as he tossed a Starfleet issued towel Spock's way and wrapped himself in another. "Did you accidentally break some ancient Vulcan taboo?"

Spock shook his head.

"Negative." He looked down at the floor for a moment, before looking up and catching his mate's eyes. "Jim, I must apologize for… overreacting."

The captain's shoulders sagged in relief and he released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Who cared if Spock had been snippy? His bondmate was fine, and that was all that mattered.

"S'ok, babe." Kirk stepped forward and patted his bondmate's cheek. "I won't tell Bones."

Spock blanched at that, then shook his head when he realized Jim was joking. Then he asked the question that had really been bothering him.

"You were not disgusted by my appearance and smell?"

"Well, poop-covered Spock isn't my first preference, but somehow you still managed to look hot. I don't understand it."

Spock reveled in Jim's bright smile, and took a seat next to him on their bed.

"I believe I owe you an explanation."

Kirk held up his hands in protest.

"Nah, you don't have to-"

"When I was seven years of age, I was the victim of a childish prank." Jim scooted next to his bondmate, and rested his head on his shoulder. "Several Vulcan children took their hatred of my hybrid status to a new level," Spock continued. "I was prompted to walk through the entrance of the bathroom for males and triggered a bucket full of sehlat feces. I was covered in excriment, much worse than I was tonight. No matter how much I showered, I smelled of selhat dung for a week."

Spock's dark eyes met Jim's blues, searching for any trace of pity. Thankfully, he found none - only the desire to protect one's bondmate from all the horrors of the universe.

"Those bastards!" Jim's temper began to rise. "If they survived the destruction of Vulcan, I'll make them wish they hadn't." Spock's eyes softened.

"Your sentiment, while endearing, is illogical."

"They shouldn't have been allowed to treat you like that." Jim was still fuming. "No wonder you hate poop!"

"The stench is rather distressing," his Vulcan complained. "Even now I can detect its presence on my body." Jim took that moment to pull Spock into his lap. His Vulcan gazed up at him, eyes full of trust, and Jim reminded himself that he was the luckiest human in the universe to be bonded to Spock.

"Why don't you take a sonic shower, and I'll make an appointment for someone in maintenance to fix our little problem during our morning shift." Smoothing Spock's bangs to the side, Jim kissed his bondmate on his forehead. "Does that work for you?"

Warmth flooded their bond in response.

"T'hy'la, I have never loved thee as much as I do right now." Spock said solemnly.

"Ya know, I don't think they included poop accidents in our bonding vows, but I'm sure it was implied somewhere." Kirk winked at him. "For better or for worse, right?"

Spock curled his two forefingers around his mate's, meeting in a kiss. How fortunate he was to have finally realized the value of Jim's vibrant soul.

"Always."

.~.

_The following afternoon_

Alpha Shift had commenced without incident. Kirk, McCoy, Sulu, and a security team beamed down to catalogue an uncharted planet. Much to Spock's astonishment, everyone returned unscathed. He ate with Jim during their lunch break, which was always a enjoyable experience having a telepathic conversation with his bondmate while keeping up with the spoken conversation of their friends.

After lunch, Spock decided to return to his and Jim's quarters to retrieve a science report he'd left there. While he was on his way, he felt the sudden need to defecate. He hoped that maintenance had managed to fix the toilet because he didn't think he could make it anywhere else in time. Spock headed towards the bathroom, which had the door ajar. He was about three steps away when he heard a male voice say,

"I'M POOPIN'!"

Spock's eyebrows almost hit the ceiling as he took two steps back. That _certainly_ wasn't Jim's voice.

"Who's there?" The pooper called. He was met with silence.

Needless to say, Spock hightailed it out of there before he could see who was occupying his bathroom. Face flushed, he rushed to the nearest turbolift, and asked to be taken to Sickbay.

Once he arrived, he almost bumped into McCoy in his rush to find the bathroom.

"Whoa, slow down, Spock. Where's the fire?" The doctor asked.

The Vulcan blinked.

"There is no fire. I am, however, in need of a bathroom. May I use yours?"

"By all means," McCoy said sarcastically. "Knock yourself out." Spock ran past him, entered the doctor's personal bathroom, and locked the door.

About ten minutes later, Jim rushed into Sickbay.

"What do you need, Jim?" McCoy sighed.

"I was summoned here," his captain explained.

"I didn't summon you!"

"No. Spock did." And Jim strode right towards McCoy's bathroom, where the door promptly opened to let Kirk in.

"You two go take your antics somewhere else beside my Sickbay," McCoy called.

"This is serious, Bones," Kirk yelled back. "Leave us alone." McCoy sighed, realizing that if Jim and Spock wanted to have a quickie, they wouldn't have done it practically right in front of him.

Inside the bathroom, Jim asked his First what had spooked him so. Spock explained about the mystery pooper in their bathroom and his mad dash into Sickbay.

"I'm sorry he scared you like that." Jim pulled his on-edge bondmate in for a hug, which Spock returned.

"I do not understand why, if he had to defecate in our bathroom, he did not simply close the door," said the confused Vulcan.

Jim stifled a laugh.

"Spock, hon, there's a lot of stuff about human male behavior that can't be explained rationally."

"Yes, I believe there is." Spock's fingers clutched at his abdomen. "Jim, my stomach feels rather queasy."

"You just got nervous." Jim ran his fingers through the Vulcan's hair in an attempt to relax him. "Don't worry, Spock. I'll have the computer look up who was supposed to be fixing our toilet. He won't get away with scaring you. I can always have him reported for indecent exposure."

"That is not necessary, nor would it fall within Starfleet regulations."

"True," Kirk conceded, "but it would've been fun to call the guy in and watch him sweat it out in front of you."

Spock's eyebrow twitched.

"You have a warped sense of humor, t'hy'la."

"You know you like it," Jim smirked. But then he grew serious. "Spock, I hate to say it, but you're going to have to eventually get over this aversion of yours. All beings have to consume food and expel waste products. You know this! It's just a part of life." He took Spock's hands in his.

"I am well aware of these facts, yet the feeling of fear persists." All the same, the Vulcan took comfort in Jim's support.

"Don't let one childhood incident scare you into believing you have a phobia." Jim pulled out his captain's voice for the occasion. "Trust me, you can get over something like this."

Spock was then flooded with memories of his bondmate's experience on Tarsus IV. There hadn't been enough food to eat, and young Jim had gone hungry, often giving his food to the younger children in his care. The Vulcan realized that if Jim could overcome his fear of starving, he could master an illogical fear of poop.

Spock's eyes met Jim's, and a tingle of white delight passed through their bond.

"Yes, with your assistance, I believe I can."

End

A/N: So this actually happened to me. The last part, I mean. My house is getting remodeled and one of the construction worker guys was in my parents' bathroom when I was heading that way to take a shower. (The other bathrooms are being remodeled.) I'm about two feet away from the door when I hear "I'M POOPIN". Needless to say, I freaked. I thought it would be funny if I put Spock, Mr. Clean himself, in that situation.

How'd I do? Was it as funny to you as it was to me?


	3. The One With The Rescue

Disclaimer: Kirk and Spock belong to Gene Roddenberry and the updated versions belong J.J. Abrams. They're not mine!

A/N: So I was feeling particularly angsty yesterday (RL woes over a guy) and this is the result. _The Rescuers_ movie and all of its music belongs to the Disney Corporation. Thank you.

.~.

Ch. 3: The One With the Rescue

Their last away mission had been an unmitigated disaster. Several red shirts were killed by spear-toting locals, whom the _Enterprise_ crew was not expecting. Captain Kirk had been forced to watch as some of his brightest security ensigns were wounded and killed as if they were mere insects, worthless and disposable. He had been helpless to save them, which for Jim, was a fate worse than death.

When he and the remaining landing party beamed up to the ship, the captain walked past the transporter chief without a word and proceeded to lock himself in his quarters. First Officer Spock had felt his bondmate's pain through their mind-link, and had been wondering how best to help Jim when Dr. McCoy commed him.

After some debate, Spock reported to Sickbay at the doctor's request.

"Good afternoon, Doctor." The Vulcan nodded politely at McCoy. "Why have I been summoned?"

"He's not talking to me," McCoy growled, speaking of their stubborn, mutual friend. "The longer he keeps the guilt inside, the more stressful it will be on his system. Do you think you can get him to open up to you?"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I shall endeavor to do so, Doctor." He shifted his stance, placing his hands behind his back. "Do not feel that Jim does not trust you; quite the contrary," said a knowing Spock. "Some wounds are best shared between bondmates."

"Don't I know it," McCoy grumbled. "I don't really care who he tells, just as long as he tells someone." Nodding, the Vulcan turned to leave. "Oh and Spock? See if you can get him to cry."

A slight frown crossed Spock's brow as he turned back towards the doctor.

"Jim has not cried once to my knowledge during our relationship of one year, five months, two weeks-"

"He never cried around me back at the academy, either," McCoy interrupted before the Vulcan detailed his relationship with the captain down to the last nanosecond. "I just wish I knew why."

"This is important to his health?" The Vulcan stared down the CMO, who was beginning to grow on him – not that he'd ever admit it. Still, his dedication and loyalty to Jim were to be commended.

"Extremely," said McCoy.

"Then I shall find out," Spock vowed, and promptly left Sickbay.

.~.

_Minutes later_

Spock entered their quarters to find Jim sprawled on their large bed, gazing blankly up at the ceiling. The human didn't acknowledge his mate's presence, which slightly worried Spock.

"Jim?" The Vulcan tentatively asked. He received a tiny flicker of gratitude through the bond. Without another word, Spock pulled off his boots, climbed onto the bed, and lay down next to Jim. "Did you finish the letters to the families of the deceased yet?"

"Yeah, all four of 'em," Jim replied, his voice weary. Kirk's despair bled over into the bond, even though he tried desperately to stop it. Spock placed a light kiss on his mate's forehead.

"I feel your sadness, ashayam."

"Sorry, Spock," his captain winced. "I'm afraid my shielding techniques aren't great at the moment."

"That is not what I meant." The Vulcan gazed at his love until his eye contact was received. "Why do you not wish to share your feelings with me?"

Jim sighed.

"Because what happened wasn't your fault – it was mine. I should've researched the planet more, I should've had them wear protective gear-"

"Jim, what happened could not have been predicted," Spock corrected, gently caressing the contours of his captain's cheeks. "You do not have to always be strong; not around me."

"Yes, I do," Jim croaked.

"No, you do not. It is only logical to grieve for those who were lost."

Jim glared at his mate.

"Look, crying my eyes out isn't going to bring those ensigns back."

"That is correct," the Vulcan said quietly. "However, crying is a natural process in which humans release pent up emotions. According to Dr. McCoy, it would do you some good to cry."

"Aw, fuck Bones. I haven't cried since I was a little kid," Jim remembered. "It's just not something I do."

"Why ever not?"

"It doesn't really matter." Jim sounded flippant. "I've moved past it."

"Have you really?" His First countered. Kirk had no answer for that – he just looked away at their porthole to the stars.

"Let it go, Spock."

"No." The Vulcan was determined. "Let me help you, k'diwa."

"You don't know what you're asking." Jim's voice was cold.

"Yes, I do." The Vulcan gently aligned his fingers on his bondmate's meld points and waited for permission to enter Jim's mind.

//Fine, go ahead.//

_Suddenly, he was in Kirk's head, drawn to a memory of his captain's childhood back in Iowa. It surfaced in a whirl of shimmering white light. The date 2242.04 was circled on Jimmy's holocalendar, the date of his birthday and more importantly, the anniversary of his father's death. Wearing his colorful Superman pajamas, Jimmy bounced out of bed and put in a holovid. Upon closer scrutiny, Spock found it was a 20__th__ century Terran animated film. The Vulcan recognized the movie music almost immediately; it had been one of the few Terran vids his mother had been allowed to show him as a child._

_The title, Disney's The Rescuers, flashed on the screen. Spock's heart ached as he watched the blonde boy clutch at his stuffed Labrador when the first song began. _

Who will rescue me? Who will rescue me?

I'm lost at sea without a friend. This journey, will it ever end? Who will rescue me? Rescue me?

_On the screen, the pigtailed orphaned girl, Penny, had just placed a scribbled message in a bottle in the vain hope that someone would find it and rescue her from her kidnappers. Tears gathered in Jimmy's eyes as he watched Penny's struggle and softly sang along to the melancholy song. It was obvious to Spock that he very much identified with the main character. At that age, Jim had been without a positive role model or true parent. No wonder he wished to be rescued from that fate._

_Then, without warning, the door to Jimmy's bedroom was flung open by the man Spock recognized as his bonded's step-father, Frank. Spock loathed the man on sight – he was responsible for many of Jim's insecurities._

"_Are you cryin', boy?" His step-father jeered as he took in the scene of a teary-eyed Jim holding his stuffed animal and watching an ancient Disney vid. "Cryin's for girls and sissies! If your mom could only see you now-"_

"_I'm not crying!" Jimmy insisted, his hands instinctively balling into fists as he dropped the stuffed animal. "I'm just allergic."_

"_See to it that you keep your "allergies" under control." Frank glared at him. "If I catch you cryin' again, I'm gonna whup your ass. No son of mine will ever behave like a sissy."_

"_I'm not your son!" Jimmy exploded and kneed Frank in the groin, hard. Frank reeled in pain, bending over and giving Jimmy time to squeeze past his portly frame and through the doorway. _

"_I'll tan your hide for disrespectin' me! That's a promise," Frank yelled as he got up and proceeded to chase Jimmy throughout the Kirk home…_

Spock gasped as his bondmate jerked out of the meld. A cold, empty feeling settled over the Vulcan, even though he could still feel Jim's reassuring presence in the back of his mind.

"Jim, I imagine you do not need to be told this, but it is not a disgrace for a human male to cry," Spock gently reminded him. "Your step-father had a very old-fashioned outlook on gender roles."

"I know," Kirk scowled. "I just can't cry - not with that memory in my head."

Spock's eyebrow twitched. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure if Jim would be open to trying it.

"I will ask you once more to let me help you, but in order for me to do so, you must recall that memory again."

"I'd really rather not, but if you think you can help me, I'll do it." This, coupled with Jim's grabbing Spock's hand and placing it on his own cheek, translated to 'I trust your judgment completely'.

_This time, when the memory resurfaced in a burst of swirling light, Spock appeared to young Jim in his bedroom just moments before Frank would arrive. _

"_Who are you?" The boy asked, curiously staring at the intruder. Spock was impressed he showed no signs of fear at the random appearance of a Vulcan in his room, but then Jim always had been able to sense if a stranger was a friend or foe. It would make sense that this ability was innate, as it had helped him to survive the dangers of Tarsus IV._

"_I am called Spock, from the planet Vulcan." He gave the traditional right-handed split finger salute. "I am a friend." _

"_Nice ta meet ya, Spock." The boy nodded at him, rolled out of bed, and put the Disney vid in the viewer. _

"_Would you watch this with me?" Jimmy asked shyly, his blue eyes wary of rejection._

"_I would be honored," Spock replied. He tucked the boy into the bed, and then sat next to him on top of the covers. The vid played and they watched, interrupted, for five minutes. Then Jimmy tensed as he heard footsteps approach._

_When Frank burst into the room, Spock was ready for him. The Vulcan had, of course, heard the human heading toward the room and so hid behind Jim's door to gain the advantage of surprise. As much as he hated for Jimmy to be verbally abused, Spock knew he must wait for the right time to reveal himself. He watched through narrow eyes as the portly fellow began to pick on Jimmy._

"_Are you cryin', boy?" Frank sneered. "Cryin's for girls and-" _

_That was it._

"_You will cease your lies," Spock thundered. He stepped out from behind Frank, causing the man to jump nearly out of his skin at the 'sudden' appearance of the Vulcan. "Crying is a normal biological phenomenon for both human females and males. To disregard this fact would be illogical."_

"_How the hell did you get in here?" Frank thundered. _

"_That is not your concern," Spock said, his expression cold. "I must ask you to leave so that we may continue to watch our vid."_

"_Jimmy, you got a Vulcan to fight your battles for ya? Damn." Frank snickered. "And he's gonna watch kiddy movies with you." The despicable man's face twisted into a perverted smirk. "Better be careful, boy. Maybe that's not_ all _he wants from you-"_

Thump.

_Frank slumped to the ground, yet another victim of the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. Spock hadn't bothered to catch him before he hit the floor. Jimmy stared at Spock in absolute awe._

"_Is he dead?" The boy asked, sounding apprehensive._

"_Negative, he is only unconscious." Spock then proceeded to drag Jimmy's step-father out into the hall, where he wouldn't bother them. _

"_How did you do that?" Jimmy's eyes practically bugged out. _

"_Never mind. It is unimportant." Spock hesitated, and then affectionately ruffled the boy's hair. "Shall we continue with the vid?"_

"_Nah." Jimmy looked away. "Frank's prolly right. I am too old to be watching Disney movies."_

"_Nonsense," Spock disagreed. "I still enjoy Disney films at the age of twenty-eight Terran years." _

_Jimmy scoffed at that, a cynical habit that he still displayed as captain of the _Enterprise_. _

"_Yeah, right. Vulcans don't give a crap about fantasy and adventure. They're all logical and shit."_

"_That may be true," Spock admitted. "However, I am half-human. My mother was permitted to show me certain films of this nature. _The Rescuers_ was one of my preferred vids as a child._

"_You're just trying to make me feel better." Jimmy scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Prove it."_

"_Very well. Climb back into bed." Jim did, and the Vulcan repeated their 'nighttime ritual'. "Close your eyes, Jimmy." With a small sigh, the boy did so. Now was the difficult part. Spock sat almost across from Jim's bed. He began to croon a lullaby from his memory that was featured in the movie._

Be brave, little one Make a wish for each sad little tear. Hold your head up though no one is near. Someone's waiting for you.

_No there's not," Jimmy mumbled. "No one wants me. My father died, my brother left, and my mom's off in the deep recesses of space which lets her get as far away from me as possible."_

"_You are wrong," Spock said softly, scooting closer to the boy before continuing with the lullaby. _

Have faith, little one. 'Til your hopes and your wishes come true. You must try to be brave, little one. Someone's waiting… to love you.

.~.

Spock had barely finished singing when Jim burst into tears, both in the meld, and in real life. Easing his fingers off the meld-points, the Vulcan was greeted by the welcome sight of his t'hy'la sobbing his heart out for the first time in eighteen years.

"I am here, Jim," Spock whispered, pulling his bondmate into his arms and rocking him. "I want you, very much. We shall endure this loss together."

"Th-thank you," Kirk gasped out, trying not to hyperventilate. Spock glimpsed shame, pride, and relief from his shaking captain.

//Spock, I love you. So much.// Jim mentally reached for Spock, and the Vulcan dropped all of his shields to accommodate his hysterical bondmate in his own ordered mind.

//And I you, ashayam.//

Spock just let his t'hy'la cry and cling to him. Jim was his anchor in the storm, his stability in a universe full of chaos. The Vulcan was more than happy to comfort his bondmate, as Jim had done for him before. After about fifteen minutes of spooning, Kirk drifted off to sleep.

Spock gazed lovingly down at the human form, watching Jim's chest rise and fall. Another song from_ The Rescuers _came to mind at that very moment. The Vulcan took Jim's hand in his, and quietly sang,

_Tomorrow is another day… how I hope you'll always stay._

End Ch. 3

A/N: Not quite what you expected, right? But man, how cool would it be to be able to alter memories like that? What a gift Spock gave his t'hy'la!

The Chance Encounter update is coming, I promise! I have the chapter outlined out.


	4. The One In The Chat Room

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

AN: Just for fun! Crack 4 U!

.~.

_The One In The Chat Room_

_.~._

CaptFine69: Hey guys! Are we all here?

RussiaPwnsAll: I'm here, Keptin!

FencingIzLife: here

JustADoctor: Here. *grumble*

LanguageLover: Here!

ScotlandtheBrave: Aye, I'm here

JimsVulcanKeepAway: Present

JustADoctor: *facepalm*

CaptFine69: You always have to be different, don't you Spock?

JimsVulcanKeepAway: *ignores* Why did you feel the need to change my screen name? My previous sn was perfectly acceptable.

CaptFine69: This one is more fun! Don't you think, guys?

LanguageLover: For sure.

ScotlandtheBrave: Indeed, laddie!

RussiaPwnsAll: Wery funny!

JimsVulcanKeepAway: I object.

CaptFine69: *smirk* Overruled!

_JimsVulcanKeepAway has changed to ScienceIsFascinating._

CaptFine69: Hey! *whines* How'd you do that? I created this chat - you shouldn't be able to change your name w/out my permission.

ScienceIsFascinating: You are not the only one on this ship who is proficient in computer science.

CaptFine69: …

FencingIzLife: So…

CaptFine69: Why did the Vulcan cross the road?

LanguageLover: *eyeroll* Oh please.

RussiaPwnsAll: Why, Keptin?

CaptFine69: To get to the science museum on the other side!

ScienceIsFascinating: *eyebrow raise* Captain, this chat is a waste of my time.

JustADoctor: I have one, Jim. Why did the doctor cross the road?

CaptFine69: *intrigued* Why?

JustADoctor: to give the captain on the other side a hypo!

LanguageLover: Hahahaha! That's funny, Leonard.

ScienceIsFascinating: On second thought, perhaps my expertise is required here.

CaptFine69: *sticks out tongue*

ScotlandtheBrave: Give it a try, lass!

LanguageLover: Okay, why did Scotty cross the road?

CaptFine69: To get to the Enterprise!

LanguageLover: NO. To get to Subway on the other side!

ScotlandtheBrave: *drools* I… want… a… sandwich!

FencingIzLife: Chekov, you give one a try!

ScotlandtheBrave: *still drooling*

RussiaPwnsAll: Okay. Vhy did ze Russian cross ze road?

FencingIzLife: Why?

RussiaPwnsAll: *shrugs* I dunno. I vas hoping you vould know!

FencingIzLife: *facepalm*

ScotlandtheBrave: *continues to drool* Myyyy preciousssssssss

CaptFine69: Hookay. _Someone_ attended the all-nighter Lord of the Rings marathon with his dorky engineering friends last week.

ScienceIsFascinating: Captain, I believe you attended that marathon as well.

CaptFine69: Sssssh!

LanguageLover: It's probably because he just wanted to ogle the blonde chick…

JustADoctor: Chick? Psh. Shows what you think. Try the blond guy with the pointy-

CaptFine69: *gulps* SHHHHHH! MUST. KEEP. MASCULINITY. INTACT.

JustADoctor: hehehehehe

ScienceisFascinating: What is so amusing, Doctor?

JustADoctor: BWAHAHAHA! If only you knew.

CaptFine: Shut up, Bones! *glares* I can have Chapel transferred.

JustADoctor: You wouldn't dare!

CaptFine69: …

JustADoctor: Fine. He'll figure it out eventually, whether you like it or not.

_JustADoctor has left._

CaptFine69: So, who is up for a game of loaded questions?

RussiaPwnsAll: Me! Me!

FencingIzLife: If Pavel's playing, count me in.

CaptFine69: *smirk*

FencingIzLife: Captain, if you know what's good for you, you will keep your comment so yourself.

ScienceIsFascinating: Well said, Mr. Sulu. I suppose it would be logical for me to play in the interest of learning more about my fellow crewmembers.

CaptFine69: WOOHOO! *grins*

FencingIzLife: *snort*

CaptFine69: …

LanguageLover: I will play, but you have me at a disadvantage since I'm the only girl playing.

ScotlandtheBrave: Dunnae worry, lass. I'm sure it won't be that obvious. After all, ye can fight just as well as us men!

LanguageLover: I guess I should take that as a compliment…

CaptFine69: Alright, now that everyone's in, here's your first question to answer in the submission box. What is your captain's finest attribute?

LanguageLover: *facepalm*

FencingIzLife: Seriously, dude?

ScienceIsFascinating: That question is illogical as any answer would be entirely based on opinion and not fact.

CaptFine69: Fine. What's your favorite food?

RussiaPwnsAll: Lips!

ScotlandtheBrave: Huh?

RussiaPwnsAll: Uh, sorry. *blush* I vas answering ze first question but I see we have now moved on.

CaptFine69: No, let's explore this further. Pavel, you like my lips?

FencingIzLife: Leave him alone, Jim.

LanguageLover: My favorite food is actually kind of boring – it's pizza.

ScotlandtheBrave: Lass! Pizza is my favorite too!

CaptFine69: *frown* I thought your favorite food was sandwiches.

ScotlandTheBrave: A man can have more than one favorite food! Miss Uhura, would you like to split a replicated pizza with me tonight?

LanguageLover: *grin* I'd like that.

ScotlandTheBrave: Bye, guys!

LanguageLover: See you later.

_ScotlandTheBrave_ has left.

_LanguageLover_ has left.

CaptFine69: So, next question. If you had to do it with someone in this chat room, who would it be?

ScienceIsFascinating: *eyebrow raise*

FencingIzLife: Pavel, I just forgot we had a fencing lesson scheduled for tonight. Right now.

RussiaPwnsAll: I do not remember zat, Hikaru.

FencingIzLife: You know… our big appointment?

RussiaPwnsAll: ?

FencingIzLife: *headdesk*

RussiaPwnsAll: Oh, ZAT appointment. Da! Let's go.

CaptFine69: Oh, now he remembers. Sure.

FencingIzLife: Have a nice night, Captain. Say hi to your right hand for me.

CaptFine69: *sticks tongue out*

FencingIzLife: Pavel, you coming?

RussiaPwnsAll: Coming, Hikaru!

_FencingIzLife _has left.

_RussiaPwnsAll_ has left.

CaptFine69: So, Spock it looks like it's just you and me.

ScienceIsFascinating: Obviously.

CaptFine69: I was wondering if you would like to

ScienceIsFascinating: I am feeling adverse to engaging in sexual relations with you at this time.

CaptFine69: So not what I was gonna ask! I meant to… wait. Does this mean that some time in the future we could do it?

ScienceIsFascinating: Grrrr.

CaptFine69: Chess, Spock. Do you want to play chess with me tonight?

ScienceIsFascinating: I believe that would be acceptable, Jim.

CaptFine69: Awesome! Meet me in my quarters in five.

ScienceIsFascinating: I will be there soon.

_CaptFine69_ has left.

_ScienceIsFascinating _has left.


	5. The One With The Confession

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: I've had the worst migraine in the world today. Ugh! But I had to get this up. It's a bit different from my standard fare - hope you like. Fluffy angst abound!

Warning: Alludes to sexual situations.

.~.

Ch. 5: The One With The Confession

After a long day on the bridge, the two commanding officers were relaxing after dinner in their quarters. Captain Kirk was curled around his Vulcan on their bed as they discussed ship's business.

"Jim, there is something else you wish to talk about," Spock interjected during a lull in the conversation.

"Are you rooting through my thoughts again?"

"Perhaps," his mate teased.

"Very well. There's no point drawing it out any longer. When Bones was talking about his camping trip with his daughter at dinner, it reminded me of the last camping trip that I took." Kirk shuddered at the memory.

"A sensitive subject," Spock said knowingly.

Kirk sighed, hating to drudge up all the old feelings but knowing he'd feel better if he shared this memory with Spock. Just because they were newly-bonded didn't mean that they shared _everything_. He wasn't ready for that, and Spock respected his mate enough to leave certain memories alone when they melded.

"Have I ever told you about my love life during my third year at the academy?"

The Vulcan's eyebrow lifted in surprise.

"I do not understand why you would wish to bring up said objectionable topic. I am already aware of your sexual escapades and do not wish to be reminded of your experiences with other partners." Spock tried to sound objective, but it was difficult keeping the jealousy out of his voice. "You are mine, t'hy'la."

"I know, love. I will always be yours," Kirk affirmed, touched by the sentiment sent through their bond. "But there's one story in particular that I wish to share with you that might surprise you."

"You were involved with Cadet Gaila in your third year, am I correct?" Spock's gentle wave of teasing filtered through the bond as they recalled the circumstances surrounding the Kobayashi Maru fiasco.

"Yes, but this was before I needed Gaila's access to help me beat your test." Kirk nuzzled his bondmate. "You should be grateful to her – you admitted that I caught your attention when I changed your program."

"That you did," the Vulcan affirmed. "Very well, if you wish to share your love life with me, I shall listen."

Kirk pecked him on the cheek in response.

"Thanks. So, there was this blonde named Ruth that I met at a party. She was intelligent, beautiful, caring - everything that you have which I find attractive. Minus the telepathy, of course."

"Of course. Did you attempt to seduce her?"

"Nope, my usual plan wouldn't work on her," Kirk answered. "You see, I'd slept with her older sister two years before, so I knew Ruth would never agree to have a drink with me. So I resorted to desperate measures - I decided to befriend her."

"A logical next step in your seduction," said Spock.

"Hey, it worked for you."

"Indeed." The Vulcan snuggled closer to his mate. "Did she take you up on your offer of friendship?"

"Yeah. We hung out with a lot of her friends, watching holovids, playing drinking games, having cramming sessions - the usual academy fare," Kirk remembered. "Those three months were good times. She was one of the first people I could really talk to about serious stuff. She didn't belittle my feelings. I felt truly comfortable in her presence – it was nice."

"I see," Spock said stiffly.

"What I felt for her was nothing like it is when we meld," the human assured his husband.

"That is pleasing news, Jim," said the relieved Vulcan. "Please continue."

"Anyway, I thought I was progressing with her since we'd been hanging out so much. I'd never been interested in someone for that long who I hadn't slept with. I thought I was in love with her." Kirk rolled his eyes. "How dumb is that?"

"It was not dumb," Spock countered. "You were experiencing caring for someone without lust being the driving force behind your motivations. It is understandable that you would confuse that emotion for deep love."

"I guess," the captain conceded. "It wasn't like it was totally one-sided, either. She was definitely leading me on, dropping little hints the way girls do that she was interested. After a few weeks of this, I finally decided to make my move. Her birthday was coming up and I suggested that we take a camping trip to Yosemite with our mutual friends."

"I can predict where this is going," Spock mumbled.

"You'd think so, right?" said Kirk, his tone wistful. "But no, I didn't sleep with her then. Not ever, actually."

"Interesting," said the Vulcan, illogically comforted that he wouldn't have to hear about his adun being intimate with another. "What ruined your plans?"

Kirk sighed.

"It turns out she was interested in the only other guy that came along on the trip, Gary Mitchell."

"He was on the _Farragut_," Spock remembered. "I grieve with you for the loss of your friend."

Jim waved him off.

"Yeah, whatever – Gary was an ass. So back to the camping trip; it was Ruth, me, Gary, and two other girls. We went exploring through the woods, just enjoying being out in nature and getting away from our responsibilities at the academy. During the day, we all had a great time, although I noticed that she was spending a lot of time with Gary but I thought that was just because he was going to be sent away on his first mission in two weeks. It was the night that was the problem." Kirk paused, not really sure if he wanted to go on. Even now, it was a little painful to talk about.

"Go on," Spock encouraged, entangling his two forefingers with his mate's.

"We'd brought a ton of alcohol with us, and we got pretty smashed," Kirk recalled. "I was flirting like crazy with Ruth, pulling out all the stops, but she only had eyes for Gary. When it was time for us to sleep, we all went back to our huge twelve person tent. The two girls and I took one side, Gary and Ruth the other. Next thing I know, as soon as the girls start snoring, I hear moaning."

"Moaning?"

"Yeah. Like sexy moans," Kirk said with disgust. "I knew it was Ruth and Gary, and they were going to do it. Right there next to me with only a flimsy tent cover separating us! I was stuck there, unable to leave because they were on the side with the door and there was no way in hell I wanted them to know that I heard them. God, Spock, it was like my heart had been ripped out of my chest! I wanted to cry but I couldn't let them hear me. So I bottled everything inside. You'd be so proud of me – I was an exemplary Vulcan that night."

"Jim, I would not wish for you to act as a Vulcan does," Spock said softly. "That would take away everything that you are that I find special about you." Kirk smirked at that.

"That's good to hear, 'cause I'm really not cut out to act like a Vulcan. I wanted to scream my frustration at my rotten luck. I mean, honestly, one other available guy was there besides me, and she chooses him? Fuck that."

"I am sorry you had to experience rejection," said Spock, sounding sincere.

"Oh, that's not all," Kirk said bitterly. "They kept starting and stopping, starting and stopping. In a weird way, I was impressed with Gary's stamina. But I knew I had a test the next day and I needed to get at least a few hours of sleep."

"I can tell how that might be a problem."

"It was a problem, alright," said Kirk, noting his bonded's ability for understatement. "Listening to them, as furious and hurt as I was, made me ridiculously horny. So what did I do? I got off listening to them go at it." He closed his eyes, trying to shake himself out of the memory. "How sick is that?"

"I do not believe said action is 'sick', Jim," said his mate. "In fact, it was quite logical."

"How do you figure that?" Asked a surprised Kirk.

"Simple," said the Vulcan, as he trailed his fingers over his ashaya's meld points in an attempt to soothe him. "You had to get a minimum requirement of rest to perform well on your exam the following day. If it had been me in your place, I would have willed away my erection. But as you are not Vulcan, you used other means to take care of your predicament. After you did so, the release helped you to become fatigued, allowing you to fall asleep."

"I never thought of it that way," Kirk mused. "So you don't think I'm a sick fuck?" Spock's dark eyes glinted with mischief.

"Don't answer that," his captain groaned.

"I find you to be a more than acceptable mate, just as you are." Kirk beamed at his mate, for spoken praise from Spock was rare.

"I'm glad." Kirk rested his head in the crook of his adun's neck and shoulder.

"May I ask what happened the following morning?"

"I left early while everyone was still asleep," the human remembered. "I never spoke with Ruth again since."

"Why is that?"

Spock felt his mate's embarrassment flood the bond.

"A week later, I heard through the grapevine that Ruth had been playing me all along, in revenge for sleeping with her sister and then not returning her calls." Kirk shook his head. "I finally understood what it was like to be on the other side of the equation. Having your heart broken really sucks! Especially when you find out that you've been used. It made me change my views on hookups quite a bit."

"I can imagine," Spock murmured.

"I never slept with anyone else for the rest of that year until I made a deal with Gaila, and that was just to gain access to the computer lab," Kirk finished. "Well, whaddya think? Did I scare you off?" He was kidding, Spock knew, but there was a grain of insecurity in the question.

"Nothing you tell me about your past could accomplish that." The Vulcan reassured his beloved. "I appreciate you sharing this with me, t'hy'la. I am honored you would trust me with this information."

"It feels good to get it off my chest," Kirk admitted.

"Off your chest?"

"You know what I mean."

They shifted positions so that the Vulcan was holding his human.

"Spock?"

"Yes, t'hy'la?"

"Can you meld with me?" Jim asked tentatively. "Just for a bit?"

"You need not ask. My mind is yours." Spock brought his forehead up to rest against his mate's.

"Mmm," Jim sighed as his bondmate prepared to meld them. "Love you, Spock. Never leave, kay?"

"Never," his mate agreed just before their minds became one.

The End

.~.

A/N: So yeah, sorry the chapter for my Saavik story isn't up yet but I had to write this first. Stupid plot bunnies. It won't take much longer, I promise! I'm at least half done.


	6. The One With The Lockdown

Disclaimer: Star Trek does not belong to me.

A/N: So this really happened to me at my university on Thursday. Writing about it from Kirk's perspective has really helped me to deal with my own feelings about the incident. I hope you all can get something out of it. \\ /

_The One with the Lockdown_

Admiral Kirk barely stifled a yawn – midterms may be a nightmare for students but they were just as miserable for the teachers to grade. From his vantage point at his desk at the front of the room, (with his legs propped up on the desk, no reason he couldn't be comfortable) he could keep an eye on all of his students. He happened to think this policy that required him to stay in the classroom was ridiculous – who in their right minds would risk cheating on a Starfleet exam?

But as he had to remain in the room, he decided to mentally plan tonight's evening with Spock. He hadn't spent much quality time with his bondmate of twenty-three years, as working at the academy had kept them both extremely busy. Spock had asked that he not contact him telepathically unless it was an emergency, as his current experiment required all of his focus. So Kirk was even more Spock-deprived than usual. At least when they were serving on a starship, he could converse telepathically with his mate if he was bored.

Tonight, all that would change. He was going to wine and dine his Vulcan and then they'd spend the rest of the evening in bed. Of course wine didn't work on Vulcans, chocolate did. But saying he was going to chocolate his Vulcan just sounded like he was going to smear the sweet substance over Spock's body. Which didn't sound like a bad idea, actually…

His communicator vibrated in his pocket, interrupting that delicious thought. It was a text message from the admiralty, and when Kirk read the contents, it took years of control to keep a reaction from surfacing on his face. The message read:

_Cochran Hall is on lockdown. There is an armed intruder in the building. Please stay in your classrooms, seal the doors, and climb under the desks. Faculty is working to apprehend the situation and security has been notified._

One thing he_ wasn't_ going to do was to ask the students to get under their desks. In his mind, the precautionary measure served no purpose other than to make the students a target. He'd rather have everyone standing, and give them a chance to run. Kirk hoped it wouldn't come to that – after all, every Starfleet officer was trained in what to do in this situation. There was a good chance that the intruder would be subdued before he could get anywhere near the students. However, that was assuming it was just a single operation. If there were accomplices involved, he had no way to calculate how long it would take before it would be safe.

His heart racing, Kirk closed his com device and sat it on his desk. With his feet, he tripped the device under his desk that locked the room from the inside. He decided that in a lecture hall of over two hundred students, the best action to take would be to act as if nothing had happened. There was no need to cause a panic amongst the freshmen; perhaps the situation would be under control until the students finished with their test. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on Sulu and Chekov's daughter breezing through the exam. He inwardly cursed her timing as she packed up her supplies and stood up to leave the room.

Motioning for her to approach the desk, he watched while the Asian beauty confidently strode toward him. Demora Sulu's ebony curls bounced as she came to a halt, a questioning look on her young face as she handed in her test. Kirk swallowed hard as he met her eyes after scanning the lecture hall, finding his students to still be diligently working. There was so much talent and potential in this room alone. Starfleet was finally returning to its former glory that it enjoyed in the days before the Battle of Vulcan.

Beckoning her to lean forward, he whispered the situation to Demora, as he knew she could handle it. She nodded grimly, and Kirk gave her a reassuring smile that said 'it will be okay, nothing will happen to you while I'm here'. He meant it too; he'd give his life for any one of his students. Most of the other instructors he knew would do the same – it was an unspoken Starfleet rule to protect their young.

After Demora walked back to her seat, Kirk decided it was time to contact his bondmate.

/Spock, did you hear about-/

/I am on my way, t'hy'la./ The Vulcan responded. /Are you in a safe location?/

Jim knew that the science building was clear across campus – by the time Spock arrived, the situation probably would be over, one way or another.

/Yeah, I'm still giving a midterm to Demora's class. I've locked us in, but if an intruder wants to get in, I'm sure they'll find a way./

/The odds are very small that the intruder would want to disturb your class./

_Leave it to Spock to try to comfort me with statistics_, Kirk thought fondly.

/Nevertheless, I am quickening my pace./

Jim knew that he and Spock were thinking of the shooting sprees that had occurred on Earth's college campuses in late 20th and early 21st century. Surely by now humans had progressed past such senseless violence.

In his imagination, Kirk conjured up a heavyset burly man, armed with several phasers asking for Starfleet's access codes or some other ridiculous demand. Which of his friends and co-workers were trying to subdue the intruder? Was anyone hurt or worse, killed? What sort of demands had the intruder made?

/I want to go out there, Spock; it's killing me not knowing what's going on./ Kirk confessed, his thoughts almost spinning out of control with worry. /But I'm stuck staying with my students./

/I know you wish to get involved, but your classroom is the best place for you right now, Jim./ His Vulcan reassured him. /It is your duty to protect those students./

/You're right. As usual./ Jim sent his gratitude through their bond.

Just then, another one of his students, a male Andorian, approached his desk, test in hand.

/Hold on a sec, Spock./

/I shall be here if you need me./

Kirk turned his attention to the student, and asked him if he would please return to his seat. The cadet obeyed, no questions asked. The former captain of the _Enterprise_ stood up, and called for everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your exam, but I need to let you all know what's going on. The building is currently on lockdown, as an armed intruder has been sighted." The students regarded him solemnly. "But don't worry, there is no need to panic. First of all, I'm here, and any intruder would have to beat me to get to you. I'm James T. Kirk and I'm not gonna let that happen." Some of the students chuckled as he swaggered around the room. Good. It was his intention to distract them from dwelling on the situation.

One of the cadets timidly raised her hands. "Should we continue with our tests, sir?"

"Absolutely," Kirk said, turning on his megawatt smile. "Even when we're on lockdown, that doesn't mean you can get out of your exams. Get back to work!" He winked at them, so they knew it wasn't an order, but barely a suggestion. "Also, I'll give you all extra time if you need it, so don't worry about that. Just concentrate on doing your best."

The students worked on, and Kirk was rather unnerved by the silence. He inwardly jumped at every little sound, thinking it was the intruder. But when he heard faint shouting, he knew that the action was happening close by, a little too close by. He checked and re-checked his phaser, making sure it was set to high stun.

/Spock, I think they're getting near me./ Jim's palms began to sweat, but his calm veneer never changed. He knew the students were looking to him, that he must continue to appear in control of his emotions.

/I am but two minutes away./ Spock assured him.

Jim had slowly been feeling Spock's closer proximity, so this made sense. The voices outside grew louder, and he could tell that one of the shrill voices was female. But he couldn't distinguish the voices, he didn't know which of his colleagues was involved. The footsteps grew closer, and so did the shouting. Kirk's alarm grew, and he was already planning scenarios in which to keep his students safe if the lock was breached. If it came down to it, he would trade himself as a hostage as long as it would keep his students alive...

/Hey, I just wanted tell you that I love you, Spock./ Kirk projected. /In case something happens to me, I don't want you to ever doubt it./ The middle-aged human sent a reminder of his love for his adun through the link, only to have it reflected right back to him.

/And I love thee, t'hy'la. With all my soul./ The Vulcan promised. /But I have almost arrived. Do not fear - it will not be much longer./

Sure enough, the shrill voice quieted, and Kirk knew the woman had been brought down with a nerve pinch. But that was all he knew, other than the fact that he hadn't felt Spock getting injured.

/Spock, what happened?/

/We are dealing with a troubled woman, but she is no longer a threat. I have examined her mind and concluded that she had no accomplices./

Right on cue, Kirk received a text on his communicator that informed him that the lockdown had been cancelled.

"Everyone, the lockdown is over, and the intruder is no longer a threat," he announced to a relieved class, most who were ready to turn in their test and leave.

.~.

After the last student left the lecture hall, Spock finally entered the room to find a shaken Jim sitting at his desk.

"What is wrong, t'hy'la?" The Vulcan asked, enveloping his mate in a warm embrace. "We have dealt with countless situations similar to this one before."

"Yeah, but those were in space." Jim said bitterly, clinging to his ashaya. "We were expecting it. I wasn't expecting it today, during my class. It really freaked me out, you know? If I'm not safe here, if _they're_ not safe here…"

"Jim." Spock locked eyes with his adun, his other half. "You are safe with me."

"I know, but there are never any guarantees in life. I may die tomorrow, or you, or Bones or any of our friends."

"Such is the fate of all mortals," Spock commented. "I did not expect my planet to be lost, but it was. However, we managed to rebuild our society on the Vulcan colony. Jim, you cannot fully live your life if you are preoccupied about death."

"I know." Kirk gave him a half-smile. "I guess this was just a wake-up call, to remind us to enjoy the life we have, to make the most of it. I was reminded once again how precious you are to me." A familiar warmth was shared between them as they rested their foreheads against each others.

"Jim, it would be most prudent to celebrate our love tonight." Spock insisted. "I have been working too long, too hard at the lab. I should have made more time for you, for us."

"I've been just as busy," Kirk reminded him. "Having a desk job is harder than it looks. But having a night with you sounds great." He ran his fingers through Spock's perfectly groomed hair and kissed his cheek.

"We should return to our apartment," Spock insisted. "As much as I am enjoying your attentions, this is not the place for intimacy."

"Oh fine," Kirk teased, snatching Spock's hand and twining their fingers together. As long as he had Spock, he could handle whatever surprises life threw his way.

"Let's go home."

End


	7. The One With The Bike

Disclaimer: Star Trek in any of its incarnations does not belong to me.

_The One With The Bike_

It was the _Enterprise_'s first shore leave on Earth and Kirk took Spock to visit his home in Iowa. Jim's mother was off-planet, so they had the entire Kirk home to themselves. On their first day in Riverside, they slept in. Surprisingly, Jim woke up earlier than Spock. When the Vulcan finally came downstairs, he was greeted with the sight of his bondmate busy in the kitchen.

"Why are you going to the trouble of preparing such a meal?" Spock asked, who was greeted with a peck on the lips.

"You'll see," Jim said with a grin as he expertly sliced some tomatoes. Spock noted that there were plenty of sandwich items, fruits, and vegetables strewn out across the kitchen counter.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope." Jim grabbed a mug and handed it to Spock. "Just drink your tea. I'm almost done – you won't have to wait long."

…

"This is going to be so awesome, Spock. You'll see," Jim said as he produced a wicker basket that held their lunch.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "This leads me to believe you are taking me on a picnic."

"Yep, sure am. Hold this." Jim walked around to the garage and then stopped. Standing in front of him were two bicycles. "Ta-da!" Jim announced as Spock saw the bikes. "What do you think? I found my old bike yesterday and it was still in working order. You can ride Sam's old one. We'll ride to the clearing in the woods and have our lunch."

Spock eyed the bikes with thinly veiled apprehension. "Jim, there is something I must tell you-"

His bondmate was not listening. "I can't wait to show you the places where Sam and I played as kids! There's even a lake nearby where we can go skinny dipping…" He waggled his eyebrows at Spock. It did not have the desired effect.

"Jim, I do not know how to ride a bicycle," Spock blurted out.

The blond sounded surprised. "Wait, you don't?"

Spock all but sighed. "Bicycles are a human invention. We had none on Vulcan."

"But surely your time in Starfleet-"

"There was no bicycling requirement to pass," Spock said gently. "Therefore, I never learned."

It took Jim a few seconds to process this information, that no one had ever taught his bondmate to ride a bike. "Dammit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed-"

"Do not concern yourself, ashaya," Spock interrupted. "I am not offended."

"We can take the motorbike to the clearing instead," Kirk offered.

"I would not be averse to riding so close to you," Spock replied, a teasing glint in his eyes. "In fact, I find it quite pleasurable."

"Good," Kirk said, relieved Spock wasn't holding anything against him.

"However, I am intrigued by this bicycle of yours. Perhaps you could teach me how to ride while we are here?"

Jim's eyes lit up. "I'd love to."

…

After their lunch in the clearing, their skinny-dipping in the lake, and subsequent shower, Spock was ready to learn how to ride a bicycle. The Kirk driveway was a wide, flat surface – perfect for their activity.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is make sure your seat is at the right height." Spock watched as Jim adjusted the seat. "Try this."

The Vulcan swung one leg over the seat and adjusted himself accordingly. He waited for Jim's response.

"Your feet touch the ground, but they aren't flat on the ground. That's good," Jim approved. "Are you comfortable?"

"As comfortable as one can be on this contraption."

Jim chuckled. "Okay. Now, your brakes are on the handlebar. Just squeeze them and you'll come to a stop." Spock nodded. "I'm going to hold on to your bike and pull you forward, give you a chance to practice pedaling."

The Vulcan placed his feet on the pedals. "I am ready."

Jim slowly guided the bike forward as Spock began to pedal.

"This is not so difficult," the Vulcan commented.

Jim smirked at him, knowing his bondmate was about to eat his words. "Yeah? Let's see what happens when I let go." The human took his hands off the handlebars and watched as Spock's bike wobbled and then tipped over.

"Perhaps mastering this art is more difficult than I had thought," Spock remarked, his face impassive as he righted his bike.

"Let's try it again," Jim offered, biting back a laugh. He recognized Spock's look as one of frustration, even though to most people he would look emotionless.

They repeated the process and most times Spock rode a little bit further than his last try. They had been at it for over an hour when Spock decided to call it quits for the day.

"Don't worry, it takes awhile to find your inner balance," Kirk said bracingly. He gave his Vulcan's left shoulder an encouraging squeeze, which caused Spock to wince.

"Sorry!" Kirk cried. "I forgot." His bondmate had scraped his shoulder on a particularly nasty tumble. They slowly proceeded inside to the living room, where Spock sat down on the couch with a barely audible sigh.

"Where else are you hurt?"

"I believe the question is, where am I not hurt?" Spock removed his shirt and pants, revealing a host of scrapes and bruises.

"Ouch," Jim said sympathetically. "Let me go grab the antiseptic." He raced up to his bathroom, and grabbed what he needed. Quickly, he returned downstairs. "Got it!" He said, holding up the tube. "Get ready for some TLC, bondmate of mine."

Spock lay back against the couch and allowed Jim to administer the ointment onto his scrapes.

"Look, Spock, Snoopy band-aids!" Jim gleefully exclaimed as he held one up before placing it over one of the scrapes.

Spock was not amused. "Do you not have a dermal regenerator?"

"Ours is broken. Therefore, I have to do this the old-fashioned way."

"Very well." Spock resigned himself to the unorthodox treatment. But he couldn't complain – he got to feel his bondmate's gentle hands on his skin. "I feel rather foolish, Jim. I believed that I could ride well on the first or second try."

Jim lightly kissed the tip of his bondmate's nose. "Well, considering how many other things you pick up on the first try, I'm not surprised you thought it would be the same with bicycling."

"How many days did it take you to learn?" Spock asked as Jim cleaned off one of his larger wounds.

"When I was a kid? About three or four."

"Who taught you?"

Jim smiled at the memory. "Sam. He was a good teacher too, very patient and understanding. Don't ask me who taught him, my mom wasn't around enough. He probably learned from his friends."

"I am pleased that you had biking as a distraction."

"Yeah, it was a great escape from family problems." Jim bit his lip. "But my childhood wasn't all bad. We had some great times, Sam and me. That is, before he ran away."

"But you found him again," Spock reminded him.

"Yeah." Jim gave him a lopsided grin. "We're meeting him and his wife for lunch on Starbase 12 after the _Enterprise_ ships out."

"I have not forgotten. I look forward to meeting him."

"I'm sure he'll get a kick out of you."

Spock stared at him. "A kick?"

"Oh, stop pretending you don't know human expressions. I know you do." Jim shook his head at Spock. "Turn over – I need to fix the scrapes on your back."

…

For the next few days, Spock accrued even more injuries as his attempts to master the bicycle continued. But it was clear he was progressing. At the end of the third day, he could ride from one end of the driveway to the other without falling. On the fourth day, Jim taught him how to steer. By the fifth day, Jim thought Spock was ready to ride on the trails with him.

"I can't believe how well you rode today!" Jim said as they returned to the house.

"I did not fall even once," said a smug Spock.

"I really appreciate you learning. Now this is yet another activity we can do together." Jim hugged his bondmate.

"Jim?"

"Yes?"

Spock sniffed the air. "You need a shower."

Laughing, Jim threw his arm around Spock as they went upstairs to wash off the sweat and grime from that day's ride.


	8. The One After Pon Farr

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry.

A/N: This goes along with my fic 'And Saavik Makes Three', but you don't have to read it to understand what's going on. All you need to know is that Saavik is their adopted daughter. This plot bunny would not leave me alone – it's really bittersweet just fyi.

.~.

_The One After Pon Farr_

.~.

_USS Enterprise, 2265.4_

"It is pleasing to be home," Spock remarked as he entered their shared Captain/First's quarters.

"You can say that again." Jim beamed at his bondmate. "I can never stand to be away from our silver lady for long."

Kirk and Spock had just returned from their week of shore leave, which just happened to coincide with Spock's second Pon Farr, and as far as Kirk was concerned it had been a complete success. Spock was saved from dying of the fever, and Kirk had gotten a week's worth of practically non-stop awesome melds and sex. He was exhausted, but it had been worth it.

Earlier, they had reported to Sickbay where McCoy gave them both a complete examination. (Spock had to be present for Jim's, on the off chance that he still thought McCoy was a threat.) Kirk told McCoy that it had been the best vacation ever, to which the doctor had rolled his eyes and said, "only you." Receiving a clean bill of health (and an order to abstain for a week so Jim could completely recover), they had headed for their quarters. Spock had offered to carry Jim if he was tired, to which he received a dirty look.

Once having arrived, they both unpacked quickly (Jim more quickly than Spock, as most of his clothes had been torn to shreds) and settled in for the night. Then Jim just had to com Scotty about the ship's status. After receiving his answer of 'all systems normal, nothing to report, sir', he was satisfied. Feeling fatigue set in after fighting it all day, Kirk decided to lie down in their inviting king-size bed. Spock joined him soon after, arranging the covers around them and pulling his mate into his arms. He called for the computer to dim the lights to five percent.

Jim sighed happily, content with the familiar body heat, and was just about to drift off when he heard,

"Jim, we have not had our review of the event."

Kirk groaned. "Ugh, you have got to be kidding me."

"Vulcans do not kid."

"Oh, bull. You really think this is necessary this time?"

After their first Pon Farr, Spock had prepared a list of questions for Jim to answer about his performance. Since it had been their first time(s) together, an amused Jim had complied because he knew it would assure Spock. But they'd been together for seven years before this one, and had plenty of practice. Why was Spock being so insistent?

"I wish it," Spock said simply. Who was Jim to deny his bondmate anything?

"Alright – shoot." Spock's arms tightened around his mate just a tad.

"I will spare you the list of questions and only ask one. I wish to know how my performance this time differed from my first Pon Farr."

"Oh, is that all?" Kirk chuckled. "Well, this one was way better in my opinion. Didn't you think so?"

"Affirmative." He ran two fingers over Jim's hand in agreement.

"I mean, this time we already knew how to please each other. Last one, it was a time of discovering how to please each other and familiarize ourselves with all that the bond could do. This time was better because you weren't so scared of hurting me, and didn't hold back. Last time it took you _two days_ before you finally let go completely and let nature take its course."

"And this time, I did not hurt you, correct?"

"No, of course not." Kirk sounded a little annoyed. "You would have felt it through the bond!"

"You have become quite adept at shielding..." Spock was uncertain.

"I had my shields down the entire time," Kirk soothed. "I guess you were too far gone to notice, huh?"

"I apologize, it was an illogical worry," Spock mumbled.

"Nah, it was kinda cute," Kirk teased.

"I am NOT cute."

"Of course not, t'hy'la," said Kirk, sending a wave of love through the bond. "I know you would never hurt me, even in the throes of fever. But I have to say that, this time, you really out did yourself!"

"What do you mean?" The Vulcan inquired.

"You know how I feel about Pon Farr, Spock. I really cherish the time we have together – not just for the awesome rough sex, but for reinforcing the trust we have between us. I love it when I get to see you completely uncontrolled by emotions. I also love that I taught you that it was not a time of shame, but one of love." He paused, considering what he'd just said. "Do not tell Bones about what I just said – I might lose my reputation as a tough guy."

"Never," said Spock, amused. "I am gratified that you feel this way, Jim. I too enjoyed our time together."

"Yeah, it was fun. I'll bet each time will be better and better," Kirk predicted. "And I can't wait."

Spock stiffened, and Kirk felt his distress through the link.

"Woah, what'd I say?" When his bondmate did not respond, Kirk tried again. "Please, tell me so I can fix it."

"This time you cannot fix it," Spock replied heavily after a time. "Your remark about my subsequent pon farrs led me to think about what I would do after…" He couldn't speak.

"Ohhhhhh." _Well, shit._ Kirk mentally kicked himself. He'd accidentally brought up THE SUBJECT THAT WAS NOT TO BE DISCUSSED. "You mean what you would do after my death."

"Yes." Kirk felt Spock's jolt of agony through the bond. "I could not bear it alone. I would rather-"

"No," Kirk said sharply, turning over to face him. "No way. That's not gonna happen. You're _not_ willing yourself to die with me."

"I must remind you that it is a practice somewhat common for Vulcans," Spock responded.

"Well, I'm forbidding it," Kirk snapped. "You promised that if something ever happened to me on an away mission, you would not kill yourself, that you would take over as captain of my ship."

"That promise still stands – it is logical to do one's duty."

"Okay," Kirk considered. "How is this any different? Would you leave the Vulcans without all your scientific input? Would you really deprive Saavik of both her fathers at once?"

"Negative, but-"

"She'll probably have kids by then and if we're lucky, grandkids. Would you really want to miss out on all that they're going to do?"

"Negative," Spock tried. "However-"

"You have a longer life span than me," Kirk forged on. "It sucks, but that's the way it is. If our positions were reversed, would you want me to die with you?"

"No," Spock said softly. "But how am I ever going to live without you?" The Vulcan pulled his mate to him again and let out a small sob.

_His emotions are definitely not back to normal_, Kirk thought. But he refused to back down. "You will find a way, Spock. There are Vulcan healers that can help you with the broken bond."

"You would ask me to endure the breaking of our bond?"

Kirk winced, as he'd caused his Vulcan more distress. "I know it will hurt at first, but you'll have plenty of memories of us to sustain you."

"Memories do not compare to reality."

"That may be, but when the time comes, I'd want you to find a suitable companion to help you through Pon Farr."

"How could I ever replace you?" Spock said, aghast. "It would sully what we had. I could never take another after you, Jim."

"That's… surprising good for the ego," the human admitted. "But I'd want you to be happy while I was gone; not lonely. It wouldn't really be a replacement – it would be the start of something new and different." He knew that he had to spell it out for his dense and loyal Vulcan. "You wouldn't be cheating on me, Spock. Promise me that you'll try to find someone."

Spock was silent as he considered his t'hy'la's plea. He had made an admirable argument and he was tired of continually fighting Jim about this. Could he really take another when Jim had passed on? True, he would be heartbroken, but he would do what Jim asked. He would not die with his mate and leave Saavik fatherless. He would not deprive his endangered race of his expertise before it was his time.

Finally, Spock whispered, "I promise."

"Good," Jim exhaled. "Just out of curiosity, what made you change your mind?"

"I had to yield to the logic of the situation," the Vulcan confessed. "How is it that you, a human, were able to out-logic me?"

"I've learned a lot from you these past seven years - I've picked up a few techniques," Kirk teased. "But don't be too hard on yourself. Your mind hasn't completely recovered from the fever."

"Perhaps not."

"At least we won't have this issue coming between us anymore."

"That is a relief," Spock admitted.

"And who knows, we both might die an early death together in the line of duty."

"That is very comforting, Jim," Spock said dryly.

"Seriously, though, I don't want you wasting your valuable brain cells worrying about the future," Kirk insisted. "You have me now."

"Indeed." Spock kissed the back of Jim's neck.

Jim knew that Spock wasn't quite over their conversation, so he decided to resort to a failsafe Kirkian method – distraction. "How about we meld before sleeping?"

"That is an excellent suggestion." He allowed Jim out of his embrace so that they could face each other to meld.

"I love you, Spock," Jim said quietly. "We'll find each other after we die – I'm certain of it."

"I hope you are correct. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular," his mate responded in kind.

Spock's fingers found Jim's meld points and they were suddenly whisked away to a world where they were untouchable.

The End

A/N: Reviews are always great! Also, if anyone has a challenge for another "the one with…" I would love hear it and write it. Thanks!


	9. The One With The Kiss Cam

Disclaimer: Star Trek does not belong to me.

A/N: This really happened to my cousin and his fiancé – I thought it would be funny if it happened to K&S.

.~.

The One With The Kiss Cam

.~.

When McCoy offered Kirk two tickets to a professional baseball game that had originally been meant for himself and Joanna, the captain politely declined. He and Spock had just confessed their feelings for each other, and he wanted to spend all of his shore leave with the Vulcan. As much as he would've loved to go, Terran sports were not exactly Spock's thing. So when Spock said, 'we would be honored to accept offer', Kirk was extremely surprised.

"Look, Spock, you don't have to do this just to be nice," he insisted, once the doctor was out of earshot.

"You do not wish to go?" Spock looked faintly confused.

"It's not that." Kirk sighed. "I don't want you to get bored."

"Will the activity give you pleasure?" The Vulcan asked.

"Yes, but you don't-"

"Then we shall attend," the Vulcan said firmly.

"Alright," Jim conceded, touched that Spock would make such a sacrifice just to make him happy. "But I want us to wear disguises. It won't be fun for either one of us if we're recognized and mobbed."

"Very well."

.~.

They took a transport to the stadium, and arrived just as the game was starting. Jim was wearing a T-shirt with the home team's name emblazoned across the front and jeans. Interestingly, Jim had convinced Spock to wear the same thing. They both also wore baseball caps, which, apart from shielding their faces from the sun, allowed Spock's Vulcan ears to be concealed. To partially cover his slanted eyebrows, the Vulcan wore sunglasses. Privately, Jim thought that Spock looked positively adorable out of uniform. Spock thought that Jim looked a bit strange wearing a fake beard, but understood the logic behind disguising themselves.

They quickly found their seats and settled in to watch the game. Without thinking, Jim reached for Spock's hand and twined their fingers together. Then he realized that Spock may not appreciate that he was essentially making out with him in public.

"Is this okay?" He leaned over and asked.

"It is. No one here knows that I am Vulcan," Spock reminded him. "Otherwise, I would not permit it."

Jim brushed his fingers against the back of Spock's hand. "Then I'd better take advantage of the opportunity." He began to try different techniques, trying to elicit a response. Predictably, after a few minutes, Spock pulled his hand away.

"Sorry. Was I not any good?" Jim asked.

"Just the opposite," Spock admitted.

"Ah." Jim smirked knowingly at the Vulcan, who simply raised an eyebrow at the human.

They both returned their attention to the game. Two innings went by before Spock asked Jim if he would be offended if he pulled out his PADD and started to review the crew reports. Jim promised that it was fine, and Spock did just that.

Another inning passed, but Jim's attention was not on the game. It was a little bit difficult to concentrate with Spock typing away on his PADD. Not only that, but Jim felt bad that Spock was obviously getting bored. He was just about to lean over and suggest that they leave and do something else, when he was distracted by the kiss cam.

Kirk chuckled as he watched several couples kiss on-camera. How did the people behind the kiss cam decide who to pick anyway? What if they accidentally selected a sister and a brother? Or just two friends? Talk about awkward…

That's when he realized that the kiss cam had zeroed in on him and Spock. _Oh_ _no_, he thought. There was no way this could end well. He knew that the kiss cam crew never would have chosen them if Spock's Vulcan traits had been visible. But as far as anyone knew, Spock was just another human.

"Hey, you should kiss him!" The lady on his right encouraged.

Jim ignored her, and prayed that the camera would move on. But it didn't. The announcer started a "kiss him, kiss him" cheer, and soon the entire stadium was chanting it. Kirk knew that Spock was hearing the crowd, but had classified the noise as 'irrelevant'. This was ridiculous – when had he ever backed down from a no-win situation? He should at least _try_ to kiss Spock.

"Hey, Spock," he leaned over and whispered.

"Yes?" The Vulcan replied, thoroughly engrossed in his PADD.

"Can you look up for a second?"

The Vulcan did. Thinking Spock had realized their situation, Jim leaned in for the kiss. He told himself not to feel too disappointed when Spock pulled back away from him.

"Booo!" The crowed chanted. "Booo!"

"Jim, what are you doing?" Spock hissed, his cheeks flaming green.

"I'm sorry, it was the kiss cam. I just reacted on instinct." Jim had the decency to look abashed.

"Kiss cam?" Spock said, uncomprehending.

"We're on TV," Jim explained, pointing to the huge screen at the end of the field. "Please don't kill me."

Spock just stared at Jim as he processed the information. Then he gave the tiniest of shrugs, and leaned in to kiss the man who held his affections, the human way. An extremely surprised Jim returned the kiss, pulling away quickly as not to embarrass Spock. The crowd thundered their appreciation. A shocked Jim was still staring open mouthed at Spock as the game resumed play.

"Spock, let's go," Jim whispered.

"Why?" His First wished to know.

"My mind's not on the game."

"I see." The Vulcan stood up and followed his captain out of the stands. The roar of the crowd sounded as the home team scored.

"Spock, I'm really sorry about what happened back there." Kirk looked absolutely miserable. "I know you hate being put on the spot, and that public displays of affection are not your thing and- "

"Jim, it is hardly your fault that we were selected."

"I know, but I hate that you were forced into kissing me just to appease the crowd."

"I believe we are having a misunderstanding."

"I know that," Kirk gritted out. Why was Spock stating the obvious?

"No, Jim. I was unaware that we were on camera. Your action startled me. That was why I pulled away."

"You mean if you'd realized what was going on-"

"I would have been happy to comply," Spock finished. "Especially since we are incognito."

"Oh." Jim gave him a wry smile before he began to frown. "Look, Spock, we shouldn't have even been there. I appreciate your gesture, but crowds of humans can't be good for your telepathy. Plus there's the fact that you were bored out of your skull. I never wanted you to be miserable."

"Perhaps I was willing to compromise."

"You didn't have to," Jim insisted.

"Or perhaps I was hoping you would remember today when I suggest that we visit a museum."

"Hey, I actually like mu…" Jim trailed off as he stared at the Vulcan in a whole new light. "You're just yanking my chain. On purpose!"

"Now really, Jim." Spock tried to look stern, but Jim saw right through him. "Vulcans do not engage in such practices."

"I can't believe I got you to make out with me both ways in public." Jim shook his head.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Is that not what one does on a first date?"

Kirk let out a bark of laughter. "First date? This is hardly our first date. We spent all those dinners, chess games, and sparring matches together. I think we were dating then and we didn't know it."

"Perhaps you are correct." Spock held out two fingers in the traditional Vulcan gesture of affection between bondmates. Jim matched it with two fingers of his own, the significance not lost on him.

"You never have to accompany me to another sporting event again," Kirk promised, before he pulled out his communicator to contact their transport.

"Oh I do not know about that," said Spock, his eyes glinting with barely concealed mirth. "The kiss cam had its advantages."

The End


	10. The One In Church

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. It belongs to Gene Roddenberry. NuTrek belongs to JJ, Orci, and Kurtzman. I am just playing in the arena.

.~.

_Kirk and Spock's Epic Adventures_

.~.

Chapter Ten: An Excellent Religious Adventure

.~.

While they were on vacation on Earth, Kirk suggested to his new bondmate that they attend the Ash Wednesday service at the Riverside Baptist Church. Spock did not understand why Kirk wanted to go, as neither of them were particularly religious.

Spock had his Vulcan practices and Kirk would preside over Christian weddings on the ship but that was about it. They were both spiritual people, Spock more than Kirk, and they both respected life in all forms. Spock respected the Prime Directive. Kirk… well, he usually liked to cheat.

/Jim, why do you wish to attend a service where those who attend may not recognize our t'hy'la bond due to their old-fashioned close-minded ways of thinking?/

/I think it would be good for PR/ Kirk replied as they were heading towards the church entrance.

Spock decided to be blunt. "Jim, Baptists hate interspecies relationships."

"And homosexual relationships too," said Jim, with a gleam in his eye.

"So you wish to flaunt our relationship in this place of worship? Is that wise?"

"Nope!" Kirk grinned. "That's why I want to do it."

"I do not believe that is logical."

"It's not."

/Jim./

/Spock./ Jim stuck his tongue out at his bondmate.

"You are acting like a child, and not like a captain."

"Right now I'm not the captain of the _Enterprise_. I'm on vacation with my bondmate and I want to go to church. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I would rather not make the evening news."

"Please, Spock? I really want to do this. I want to take a stand against all those wackos that say that our love is wrong."

"Will you inform Pike?"

Kirk looked scandalized. "Spock! You are being obtuse on purpose."

"Indeed," said the Vulcan calmly. "Is it working?

"Oh, you." Kirk grabbed Spock's hand and squeezed it.

The Vulcan blushed light green for just a moment.

"Thanks, Spock."

"You are welcome. I believe the human metaphor is "knock them dead".

Kirk rolled his eyes. "We're not going to wear phasers."

"I know. I was making a joke."

Kirk gave his mate a wry smile. "You still amaze me, even though I have access to your head twenty-four seven."

"It is a gift," Spock said serenely.

.~.

So Kirk and Spock went to the Ash Wednesday service. Some people smiled at them when they recognized the Starfleet heroes. Some people looked down on them, as if they weren't wanted there. The minister pretended like he didn't recognize Kirk from when he was a kid and wreaked havoc upon the pre-kindergarten Sunday school class.

It was a somewhat boring service. Kirk zoned out a lot and Spock kept the appearance of hanging on the male minister's every word.

Still, the idea behind the service was a good one - that Jesus had come to earth to help people – all kinds of people, including people outcast by the synagogue.

When it was time to get ashes put on your forehead, Kirk went forward. Spock stayed in the pew.

"Dust in the wind, dude," Kirk whispered to his bondmate, who managed to stop his illogical reaction of wishing to roll his eyes. The quote was from the Terran movie "_Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures_", Stardate 1989. Of course Bill and Ted's favorite number was 69, which did not seem like an appropriate Vulcan thought during a Christian service. Spock was certain Kirk did that on purpose. Spock decided that once they got back to the ship he was going to change his bondmate's diet card to an all-vegetable diet for an entire week as a thank you for the _Bill and Ted_ reference.

The service came to a close without any other 'Kirkian incidents', to Spock's relief. They hurried to the beam up point and returned to the _Enterprise_.

"The best part was that everyone was wearing your…_our_ clan colors," said Jim as they stepped off the transporter. "I love Lent now!"

This time Spock really did roll his eyes. "You enjoy the Christian holiday of Lent devoted to the death of an illogical, emotional human on a cross because the color symbolizing said holiday is _purple_?"

"Yes," said Kirk with a cheeky wink.

"I will never understand your sense of humor," Spock muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kirk asked.

"You are illogical," said Spock.

"So are you," Kirk retorted. He held out his two forefingers and Spock returned the Vulcan kiss.

"I cherish thee, James," said Spock, in front of the ensign that was manning the transporter.

"Me too," Kirk said quickly. "Cherish you, that is. As you were," he said, nodding at the ensign, who was politely averting her eyes.

The captain and commander returned to their quarters where they spent a nice evening playing chess, eating a vegetarian meal, and making love before falling asleep as the stars whisked by.

The End

.~.

A/N: What did you guys think? I just went to an Ash Wednesday service so I had to write a K/S fic about it!


	11. The One Where Spock Teaches Kirk A Lesso

Disclaimer: Kirk and Spock belong to Gene Roddenberry and the updated versions belong J.J. Abrams. They're not mine!

A/N: Kirk and Spock have their first meeting outside of an academic setting.

_Kirk and Spock's Epic Adventures!_

Chapter 11: The One Where Spock Teaches Kirk A Lesson

.~.

_Starfleet Club, Wammi's_

_"Hey, Professor Spock, you wanna dance?" Cadet Kirk sounded super drunk, which was usual for many cadets on a Friday night trying to escape the rigorous academic and physical training. He was dressed in a white tank top and tight blue jeans. Spock would never admit it, but he thought Kirk looked quite fetching._

_"Very well," sighed Spock. He was dressed in his black graduate's uniform._

_"Really?" Kirk crowed with delight. Spock had never said yes to him before. "Wow, cool."_

_"Indeed," Spock sighed. He pulled on his black leather gloves and reluctantly joined Kirk on the dance floor. "If this will get you to leave me be in the future."_

_"Whatev' you say," Kirk slurred. He high fived his doctor buddy, Cadet McCoy, who was dancing next to him with a pretty blonde._

_Spock reached for Kirk and gracefully pulled him into the standard ballroom dance position._

_"Uh, no, Spock," Kirk laughed. "It's a club, not a formal setting." He got behind the Vulcan and started to grind away._

_Spock jerked, as if struck. "Cadet, I am not certain if this is appropriate." But Kirk didn't alter his behavior. Spock felt dirty and used. So Spock decided to teach the insolent cadet a lesson._

_"Very well," Spock hissed into Kirk's left ear. "But I am the instructor. I will be the one dancing behind you."_

_"Kay," said Kirk, sounding blissed out._

_"Close your eyes," Spock said seductively._

_"Sure," said Kirk, always a willing participant._

_ Spock got behind the cadet and humped him for exactly five seconds. All of the cadets stopped dancing and watched the scene, astonished._

_The Spock stopped. "That was the most humiliating thing I have ever done in public," he growled so that everyone could hear. "If you truly wish to court me, I deserve your respect. Grow up, Kirk." Then he sashayed out of the club to a round of thunderous applause. Everyone started laughing at Kirk._

_"You got told by a Vulcan!" McCoy exclaimed._

_"Dammit," Kirk swore. "I blew my chance with him."_

_"I don't think so," McCoy chortled. "I've studied Vulcan mating behavior. Trust me; that was just the beginning."_

_"Sweet!" said Kirk before he passed out the floor._

_"Kid, you'll be the death of me yet," McCoy groaned as he prepared to take care of an intoxicated Kirk for the fourth weekend in a row._

_The End_

_A/N: Questions, comments, concerns? Let me know! LOL Happy Easter._


	12. The One With The Vid

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. It belongs to Gene Roddenberry. The reboot version belongs to JJ Abrams and Paramount.

A/N: Short and sweet! I had just HAD to.

_Kirk and Spock's Epic Adventures_

Chapter 12: The One With The Vid

.~.

_Ship's Night_

Commander Spock had had a long day on the bridge training several of the new ensigns. He'd never admit it out loud, but it had been somewhat stressful. Unfortunately, Kirk's schedule hadn't overlapped with his that day, so he was looking forward to spending the rest of the evening with his bondmate.

The Vulcan entered the captain's quarters to find Jim already in their bed dressed in his Starfleet gold pajamas.

"Greetings, Jim. What are you watching?"

"A vid," said Kirk, clearly engrossed in what he was watching.

"Is it one of _those _vids?" Spock asked.

"_Spock_. It's like you don't know me at all!" Kirk looked horrified.

"I know you all too well, t'hy'la," said Spock, with a knowing look.

"I wouldn't watch one of_ those_ vids without you," said Kirk. He quailed under the Vulcan's stare. "Err, usually."

Spock's lips twitched and he leaned in to kiss his bondmate.

"You're teasing!" Kirk protested after he kissed back. "No fair blocking the bond, Spock. I thought you were really mad at me!"

Spock ignored him. "So what are you watching, Jim?"

"Basketball," said Kirk.

"I would be amenable to watching with you."

Jim sighed. "Yeah, because you wanna cuddle. I know better. You _hate _basketball. You think it is illogical."

"I believe that there is a better use of one's time than shooting a ball through a hoop," Spock said haughtily.

"That's a close minded attitude, Spock," said his bondmate, shaking his head. "Sports bring communities together. Sports help people learn about life, and how to play as a team, how to make friends with people and aliens different from themselves…"

"I was never encouraged to play team sports as a child," the Vulcan admitted.

"I know," Kirk sighed. "But can't you at least _try_ to understand why sports are a big deal to me?"

"Very well," Spock sighed. "What must I do?"

"Watch this vid of this old game with me."

"Who is playing whom?"

"Michigan versus Louisville in the NCAA Mens Basketball Tournament way back in 2013."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Do you know who will win?"

"Yeah," Kirk admitted.

"Then how is it interesting to watch?"

"It is interesting because one of the players broke his leg in the third to last game of the tourney and the rest of the team rallied behind their injured teammate to win the entire tournament. It was a story of courage, faith, hard work, and teamwork. In the final game, the winning team came from behind to win it all."

"And which team was that?"

"Watch it with me and find out," Kirk coaxed.

Spock muttered something under his breath, but he hurried through his bedtime routine so that he would have enough time for them to watch the game while allowing for Jim to complete his requisite sleep cycle.

They watched the game together on the computer terminal, with Jim cheering during the exciting parts. Spock had to admit that he was somewhat impressed with Louisville, the winning team. They didn't panic when they got behind, and rallied to win the game. Objectively, Spock could see why sports where such a 'big deal' to certain men and women. Still, he would have rather watched an educational vid. Or, if he was really honest with himself, one of a sexual nature. But he loved Jim dearly, and that meant that Jim got to watch sports on certain nights. Spock still didn't fully understand Jim's fascination with team sports, but watching sports games made Jim happy. And that was enough.

The End

A/N: Questions, comments, concerns? Let me know!


End file.
